Fingers Through My Hair
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Robin is trying to get a good night's sleep, but to no avail. When it looks like he's going to be awake for the whole night, a certain girl comes into his dark room to assist him. One shot. RobStar. Robin's P.O.V.


**Hi! :) Here's a new RobStar story by me. This idea came to me when I was lying in bed one night. So I thought I might as well write it out. I sure hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. It belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

I gritted my teeth in frustration as I rolled over in bed. The time was half past two in the morning. I had gone to bed four and a half hours ago, and had since been trying to let myself fall asleep. To my annoyance, I just couldn't drift off, even though I badly wanted to. Apart from being beaten by Slade, being wide awake in bed at night and unable to sleep was the most frustrating feeling there was.

Groaning, I opened my eyes, which had been shut throughout my whole time of tossing and turning to get comfortable enough to drop off. Closing them again, I rolled onto my back. Since this position was not more comfortable than the other positions I had been lying in, a frown crept upon my face. This was so maddening, and I could no longer contain my anger at being unable to sleep. Opening my mouth wide, I broke the silence of my dark bedroom by letting out a long, loud, frustrated cry before rolling onto my left side, facing away from my bedroom door. I let out a small sigh of annoyance, believing I was not going to get any sleep that night.

As I lay in my bed, waiting for the Sun to rise, the door to my room slid open, causing my ears to perk up and my eyes to open. I opened my mouth to ask who was there, but I received the answer before I could ask the question, as I heard Starfire's voice whisper softly to me. "Robin, are you alright?"

I didn't roll onto my back to face her. Instead, I remained lying on my left side. I could feel her standing over me, looking down at me with her wonderful green eyes which were full of concern for me (I could tell without having to look at her).

"I'm sorry, Star," I apologized with a soft sigh, remembering that she had been asleep while I had not. I figured that my cry of frustration had woken her up, and I felt bad for disturbing her rest. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes. I was awoken by your cry and decided to see what is troubling you."

A soft smile crept upon my face. I feeling touched by Starfire's care towards me, even though my problem was not that serious. I looked over my shoulder up at her, seeing the worried expression on her face. "It's okay, Star. I just can't sleep, that's all."

"You cannot sleep?" I could see the worry that was visible in Starfire's eyes grow.

"Yeah, it's nothing for you to worry about, Star." I turned away from her, the smile remaining on my face. "It's okay. Just go back to bed. I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll just wait for the Sun to rise-"

I was cut off as I felt something suddenly touch the top of my head. I was slightly startled, but relaxed when I realized it was only Starfire's fingers.

"You do not have to wait until the Sun to rise, Robin," she told me softly, gently running her fingers through my hair. "You do not have to do anything. I shall see that you fall asleep."

"Star…" I whispered quietly, trying to protest against her helping me, for I wanted her to go back to bed instead of staying awake for my needs. I was unable to say anything else as the feeling of her fingers in my hair made me feel relaxed. Her skin was so soft and smooth, making me begin to feel weary.

Starfire ran her fingers out of my hair and onto the side of my face. Feeling her skin against mine caused my entire body to ease up from the frustration I had been feeling before she had come into the room, and instead, begin to feel tired. I wanted to lift up a hand to touch hers, but I was unable to move any of my limbs. My body was starting to fall asleep.

Moving her fingers from the side of my head to the front, Starfire gently stroked my right cheek. The gentle movements of her fingers were all that were needed to make my eyelids slowly close. Once they had shut and I could see nothing, I felt myself sink into the mattress.

"Goodnight, Robin," Starfire's sweet voice whispered to me as she continued to slowly stroke my cheek. I then felt her lowering her head down, and she pulled her fingers away to replace them with her lips as she planted a small kiss on my cheek. She let out a tiny giggle, running one her fingers through my hair for a final time.

"Goodnight, Star," I whispered in response, a happy smile forming on my face. I was very grateful for Starfire's help, and could not have thought of a better way to help me fall asleep.

The last sounds I heard that night were Starfire's footsteps as she walked out of the room, which were followed by the sound of the door to my room opening and closing. Letting off one last sigh for the night, thanks to Starfire, I soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

**I sure hope you enjoyed this. :) My next RobStar story will be my longest one yet - and hopefully my best one. Well, like I said, hopefully. :P It depends on what you will think of it. So you've enjoyed the RobStar stories I've done so far, be sure to look out for the upcoming one. ;)**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
